O olho do conhecimento ou da vida
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Durante a missão de pesquisar sobre os deuses gêmeos, Sísifo acaba trancado em uma câmara repleta de valiosas informações. Lá encontra um gigantesco olho que o obriga a escolher entre o conhecimento e sua própria vida.


_Nota: História escrita para o Desafio Bingo, um desafio promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

* * *

 **O olho do conhecimento ou da vida**

* * *

Sísifo olhou para os fragmentos de rocha soltando do teto da câmara na qual acabara trancado. Mais de cinquenta metros de terra acima arriscando desabar sobre sua cabeça.

"Sísifo! Vou abrir com a lâmina", disse El Cid, do outro lado da porta.

"Melhor não", recusou. "Isto aqui está quase cedendo. Se você cortar a porta, tenho certeza de que tudo virá abaixo."

"Então, o que faremos?"

Ainda havia tanto a investigar naquele templo, apesar das armadilhas. O caderno de Sísifo estava recheado de novas informações sobre Thanatos. Se aquele templo desmoronasse, tudo estaria perdido, além de não haver certeza se conseguiria sair de lá com vida.

"Volte para a superfície. Eu dou um jeito aqui."

"Não vou te deixar sozinho aqui."

"Bem, não quero que você morra de forma idiota, sendo o guerreiro orgulhoso que é."

"Não vou morrer. Além disso, se ficarmos soterrados, minha lâmina abrirá o caminho."

"Está bem… Mas… Isto levará muito tempo."

"Não tenho pressa."

Durante a missão de investigação sobre os deuses gêmeos, Sísifo havia descoberto aquele pequeno templo, recheado de armadilhas. Passara por cada uma delas, até encontrar aquela última sala, com pé direito de apenas dois metros, mas ampla, rodeada de paredes e colunas cobertas de escritos sobre Thanatos. Aquilo era precioso demais para perder. Mas, assim que pôs o pé nela, uma porta oculta ergueu-se, trancando-o e separando-o de El Cid.

Esperava que o óleo da lamparina durasse o bastante para copiar todas aquelas escrituras. Não imaginava usar um caderno novo tão cedo, mas já tinha preenchido dez páginas dele. Ainda havia tantas informações… Muitas delas envolviam assuntos que ele não entendia. Talvez Degel e o Grande Mestre pudessem lhe esclarecer mais tarde. Aquele não era o momento de entender qualquer coisa; mas de copiar feito um louco, antes que tudo desabasse.

Ajoelhado, copiava as últimas linhas de uma das paredes, pertencentes a um complexo e incompreensível cálculo. Foi quando sentiu que estava sendo observado. Olhou para trás, erguendo a lamparina… e achou que estivesse dentro de um pesadelo.

Era um medonho olho azul gigante, preso à parede. Movia-se rapidamente para todos os lados, mas sempre voltava a fixar-se em Sísifo. Podiam-se ver algumas veias semelhantes a raízes no globo branco, deixando a imagem mais grotesca. Esperou alguns segundos para recompor-se do choque, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao olho.

"Sou só um pesquisador, interessado nas histórias da Grécia Antiga. Por favor, permita-me acessar este vasto conhecimento."

'O conhecimento ou sua vida. Escolha', disse uma voz, que parecia vir de dentro da própria mente.

"Telepatia?"

'Se escolher o conhecimento, perderá a vida. Escolha.'

"Não sei quem é você… Mas eu preciso muito estudar estes escritos."

'Então é o conhecimento?'

Que olho chato! Sísifo não sabia o que devia fazer para livrar-se dele e ficar tranquilo com os escritos. Ao menos, não sentia nenhum cosmos ameaçador vindo dele. Voltou-se a uma nova parede, seguindo com a cópia. Não podia parar até conseguir tudo o que quisesse.

"Sísifo, o que está acontecendo aí?"

"Tem… um negócio esquisito aqui."

"Você está bem?"

"Sim. Espere aí."

Apesar do incômodo de ter aquele olho sobre ele, ameaçando-o, não parou de copiar. Não havia muito óleo, e ele precisava daqueles escritos.

'Escolha', insistiu o olho.

"Depois", respondeu Sísifo. "Aguente mais um pouco, tenha paciência."

'Tenha paciência e não me ataque', pensava, tenso. Apenas devia continuar copiando, o máximo que pudesse.

'Escolha.'

"Você só sabe dizer isso? Podia me contar quem é você, para ser menos repetitivo."

'Meu nome é Nikolaos Poulos.'

"Você é humano?"

'Sou um pesquisador, como você.'

Aquilo era novo. Sísifo parou de copiar por alguns segundos e fitou o enorme globo.

"Como você virou um olho?"

'Do que está falando? É só o olho do meu rosto… Só porque não consegue enxergar o resto do meu corpo, não conclua que eu seja só um olho."

"Então… Você é gigante."

'Você que é pequeno.'

"É tudo uma questão de perspectiva então. Você disse ser um pesquisador, Poulos. O que pesquisa?"

'Sou fascinado por templos antigos.'

"Eu também!", concordou Sísifo, passando para outra parede. "Adoro ficar trancado em câmaras subterrâneas com um olho esquisito e dezenas de textos sobre os deuses antigos."

'Faz você se sentir vivo, não é? Então escolha.'

"Espere, nós ainda não nos conhecemos bem. Você tinha família, Poulos? Esposa, filhos…"

'Uma esposa e um filho pequeno.'

"Como eles eram?"

'O nome de minha esposa era Katerina. Ela me abandonou porque minhas pesquisas não rendiam…'

"Ah, eu sinto muito por ela. Como vocês se conheceram?"

'Nossos pais decidiram o casamento. Naquela época, eu estava bem, pois tinha descoberto coisas novas e trabalhava em uma universidade.'

"Deve ter sido uma época muito boa."

'Certamente! Todos me adoravam. Mas eu tinha menos e menos tempo para dedicar aos livros e às explorações. Nada como pegar uma lupa e decifrar códigos complexos em ruínas antigas!'

"Ah, eu também adoro isso. Consegue decifrar essa linha para mim?"

'Ela está falando sobre Thanatos negociar a morte de uma criança com o pai dela.'

"Hum… Sim, estou vendo agora a palavra. Obrigado, Poulos."

'Escolha logo.'

"Calma, vamos conversar mais um pouco. Aposto que não tem a chance de conversar com alguém há muito tempo. Fale sobre o seu filho!"

'Meu filho?'

"Sim! Como ele se chama?"

'Giannis. É um menino esperto, que também gosta de explorar, igualzinho ao pai dele... Tenho muito orgulho dele.'

"Quanto anos ele tem?"

'Não sei mais… Escolha logo.'

"Espere mais um pouquinho! Seu filho parece ser um ótimo garoto. Você o levou em alguma expedição?"

'Ah, claro! Não era nada muito importante… Mas foi muito especial para ele.'

O olho passou a descrever a tal expedição com todos os detalhes possíveis. Enquanto o escutava, Sísifo seguia copiando feito uma máquina. Não deixou de soltar elogios a Giannis, enfatizando como ele era um menino esperto. Quando a história rumou para o trágico acidente que deixou o garoto paralítico, Sísifo mudou de assunto.

"E ele, quando bebê? Aposto que era esperto igual ao pai!"

'Ah, ele era! Não se importa se eu contar uma historinha?'

"Claro que não! Pode contar todas!"

Sim, que contasse todas as histórias do mundo! Ainda faltavam dez pilares.

Ouviu sobre como Giannis escalou a primeira árvore. Também sobre como o garoto aprendera arco-e-flecha com um viajante passando perto da casa deles. Também sobre como o ele quis construir um templo próprio com os cobertores da casa. Até precisou ouvir sobre a catapora do filho do olho azul. Mas tudo bem. Estava terminando.

"Seu filho é mesmo muito especial, Poulos."

'Obrigado. Escolha.'

"Só um instantinho. Aliás, Poulos, o que você sabe sobre Thanatos e Hipnos?"

'Sei tudo que está escrito aqui.'

"Fascinante! Pode resumir pra mim?"

'Isso faria você escolher o caminho do conhecimento.'

"Ah, não, ainda não me decidi! Então me fale sobre como você decidiu virar um pesquisador!"

'Não há muito de fascinante nesta história, mas…'

"Pode acreditar, ela é."

Qualquer coisa seria fascinante naqueles momentos finais. O óleo também estava acabando. Sísifo apressou-se, com a mão dolorida, em garranchos, até a palavra final, bem a tempo. A luz extinguiu-se, e ele notou que o olho de Poulos emitia uma tenue claridade. Seu interlocutor falava sobre como ganhara a lupa pela qual investigava tudo.

"Uma história fascinante, de verdade", elogiou Sísifo. "Então, Poulos, você está aqui porque é um fantasma, não é?"

'Eu?'

"É o que eu penso."

'Não sei. De qualquer forma, escolha.'

"Ah, sim. Devo escolher… se quero o conhecimento desta câmara ou a minha vida."

'Sim.'

"Naturalmente, eu quero a minha vida. Eu sou como você, Poulos. Apesar de eu adorar o conhecimento, a vida é o que mais me atrai. As pessoas que eu amo, a família... Preciso voltar para essas pessoas agora, e por isso eu escolho a vida… E é nessa parte que nos diferimos. Você é um pesquisador, e um dia veio para cá. Thanatos deu-lhe essas mesmas escolhas, e você optou pelo conhecimento."

'Eu… não lembro… não lembro… ou lembro?'

"Talvez lembre, mas não queira lembrar."

'Eu lembro… Sim. Eu escolhi o conhecimento. Estava tão sozinho…'

"Eu sinto muito por isso. Foi há quanto tempo?"

'Não sei…'

"Diferente de você, eu escolho a vida. Pode abrir a porta para mim?"

'Antes, poderia ouvir uma última história?'

Mais fragmentos do teto caíram, e Sísifo temeu acabar soterrado ali. Contudo, não deixava de ter alguma gratidão pelo ingênuo olho.

"Claro. Fale, Poulos."

'Eu lembrei. Esta sala é uma armadilha. Escolhendo o conhecimento, você perde a vida. Mas vida, meu amigo, pode ter muitos significados. Pois, quando eu escolhi o conhecimento, o poder misterioso deste templo tirou a minha vida… não literalmente. Tenho um pedido a você. A placa com o esquema triangular…'

"Aquele que tem uma equação estranha embaixo…"

'A equação é parte de uma fórmula para neutralizar o poder dos deuses, pelo que concluí nos meus estudos. Nessa placa, você poderia apertar o símbolo no topo do triângulo? Por favor…'

Podia ser uma armadilha. Talvez fosse melhor ignorá-lo e escolher a espada de El Cid. Mas sentia-se mal por Poulos. Afinal, acreditava que aquele era mesmo o fantasma de um pobre pesquisador.

"Aperte, Sísifo", soou a voz, do outro lado da porta.

"El Cid?"

"Eu jamais apertaria. Mas, conhecendo você, sei que sairia daí arrependido sem apertar esse maldito botão."

Era verdade. Precisava estar preparado para enfrentar o que quer que surgisse. Guardou o caderno no bolso interno do casaco e aproximou-se do tal painel. Era um pequeno círculo entalhado, que, de fato, era um botão. Apertou-o, um tanto receoso.

Algum mecanismo no interior da parede ativou-se. Toda a estrutura começou a tremer, mais pedras caíram, e ele até pensou que se tratasse de uma armadilha para soterrá-los ali. El Cid devia ter desconfiado também, pois queimava o cosmos por trás da porta, pronto para dar um golpe. Mas as pedras pararam, e o olho virou-se para outro lado.

'Ali. Veja ali, amigo.'

Em outro painel, abrira-se uma porta, da altura de mais ou menos um metro. No interior da pequena reentrância, Sísifo encontrou ossadas humanas.

'São minha esposa e meu filho', revelou Poulos, com voz triste. 'Quando alguém escolhe o conhecimento, tudo o que era mais valioso em sua vida é destruído. Ganhei o conhecimento desta câmara, mas minha família foi morta por este templo. Preso aqui, só me restou lamentar e estudar estas paredes… A alma que me guiou até aqui desapareceu, e eu fiquei, pedindo a todos para fazer a escolha, por uma força que não controlo… como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira… Por favor, meu amigo, enterre esses corpos em um lugar mais bonito, sim?'

Mas Poulos estava enganado quanto a uma coisa. Sísifo tirou de dentro do buraco uma faca, que estava no pescoço de um dos esqueletos. O último que entrara naquele buraco havia tirado a própria vida.

"Poulos… Aqui tem os cadáveres de três pessoas."

'Três…?!'

"De Giannis, de Katerina… e o seu…"

'Meu…?'

"Você pode ter escolhido o conhecimento… Mas depois escolheu morrer com sua família…"

'...Acho… que estou me lembrando… Então, por favor, leve pelo menos os corpos de minha esposa e de meu filho.'

"Eu jamais faria isso…", respondeu, com um sorriso triste. "Nenhuma família merece ficar separada. Eu sei bem o que é isso. Vou levar os três, Poulos, e enterrarei todos em algum lugar tranquilo."

'Obrigado, meu amigo. Você escolheu a vida. Abrirei o caminho.'

Sísifo encheu os braços com as ossadas e protegeu-se com o cosmos das pedras que desabavam do teto. Uma escada começou a abrir-se numa parede, e El Cid cortou da para a câmara. Não escondeu o choque ao ver o olho, mas logo se recuperou:

"Sísifo! Tudo ruiu do outro lado!"

"A estrutura está danificada demais. Prepare-se. Ele vai abrir uma saída."

"Confia nele?"

"Sim!"

"..."

Assim que a escada abriu-se na parede, ainda sem levá-los para a superfície, começou a ruir. Sísifo lançou-se na passagem incompleta, acompanhando a abertura que se formava no seio da terra. El Cid seguiu-o, ainda sem acreditar em suas palavras. Mas estavam indo para cima como se acompanhassem um buraco ascendente, com os degraus a formarem-se na frente e o teto a desabar atrás. Uma rocha impediu-os próximo à superfície, e El Cid cortou o resto do caminho, permitindo que a luz do sol invadisse um pouco o buraco.

"Agora!"

Sísifo apressou-se e lançou-se na direção da luz à máxima velocidade. E fechou os olhos com força ao ser ofuscado pelo sol. Caiu no chão, coberto de sujeira, seguido pelo parceiro. E, depois de confirmar que trouxera toda a ossada, respirou aliviado e sentou-se. Estavam em algum lugar da floresta na qual encontraram o templo. El Cid, cobrindo o rosto com o braço para proteger-se da luz, amaldiçoou-o.

"Fazer missão com você é sempre um problema, Sísifo."

"Bem… Veja pelo lado bom. Depois de fazer uma missão comigo, estará preparado para qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa, mesmo."

"Tsc. Afinal, o que era esse tal olho com que você estava falando?"

"O fantasma do Poulos… acho. Sei lá."

"Você agiu como se soubesse com o que estava lidando."

"Se eu tentasse entender cada coisa com que lido nas missões, antes de lidar com ela, já estaria morto, El Cid. Você não é adepto de manter o sangue frio? Bem, isso inclui manter a calma quando você encontra as coisas mais loucas."

"Aquilo não era uma entidade que usava cosmos. Como lidar com algo assim?"

"Cosmos não é a resposta para tudo. Provavelmente ele foi criado com cosmos, mas… algo me diz que havia algo mais nele que não podemos explicar. E acho que nem vou tentar, por enquanto. Ao menos consegui enganá-lo… ou ele que me permitiu levar o conhecimento de lá."

"E agora?"

"Vou cumprir com minha palavra e enterrar estas pobres pessoas em um lugar bem bonito. Com esse tipo de coisa, não se brinca, El Cid."

"Está bem."

Dessa vez, El Cid concordou rápido. Levantaram-se. Sísifo checou todas as novas informações no caderno. Tudo certo. Espanou o que pôde da terra sobre o corpo e pegou os esqueletos, com o maior respeito.

"Acho que sei de um lugar bem agradável, e não é longe daqui."

"E depois?"

"Depois? Não sei quanto a você, mas, depois dessa, vou procurar qualquer lugar onde possa tomar um banho, encher o estômago e dormir. Acho que estou com terra até dentro do ouvido."

"Heh… Você que manda."

Era comum Sísifo ouvir de El Cid que as missões eram mais difíceis na sua companhia. Contudo, nunca ouvia reclamações sobre fome ou cansaço do colega. Tinha certeza de que El Cid jamais falaria de comida enquanto estivesse como seu subordinado. Por isso, a sensação era a de cuidar de um irmãozinho que ainda não tinha noção das coisas. Sísifo pôs-se à caminho da colina onde enterraria a família. El Cid acompanhou-o.

"Sísifo."

"Fale."

"Você encontra coisas bizarras sempre que sai em uma missão?"

"Não sempre. Com alguma frequência."

"Aquele olho… era medonho."

"Não vá ter pesadelos com ele."

"Cale a boca."

Sísifo riu e voltou a concentrar-se no caminho. Rezava para não ser ele o atormentado pelo olho em algum pesadelo.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
